Rise of the Guardians: Call of the Wild
by XxSilverliningxX
Summary: Set after ROTG. A new threat has risen. Thanks to Pitch and his power over fears, he has convinced Mother Nature to take revenge for the sake of her children. The Guardians have risen to the call, but are they able to face such a powerful and ancient foe?
1. The Warning

A young woman about twenty daintly stepped on the hard ground, her eyes closed. Flowers and grass bloomed everywhere she stepped. She had golden hair that was tied into a braid with long grass and flowers. She was wearing a long white sleeveless dress and a shawl that was trimmed with gold. Her skin was slightly tinged with green as she opened her eyes in dismay. Her world, her beautiful and lush world, was covered with pavement. Her forests that she worked hard to create, that has taken her centuries to mold, was being crushed. She narrowed her gold eyes as she touched a crooked tree. She could feel the pain of the tree's spirit, her faithful follower forced in a twisted matter to allow this so called 'progression'

The woman let her hand glow green,channeling her power into the tree, allowing the spirit to leave her prison for a only a mere moment. The spirit was a teen girl, resembling her fellow female nature spirits. The girl had dark green hair that was twisted into a bun and a brown tinge in her skin, matching her bark. She had branches in her hair and her skin was covered with thin patches of moss. The girl was wearing a tattered dress and was barefoot, like her leader. The spirit bowed respectfully, yet unable to hide her tears. The woman tilted the girl's chin with a finger, her expression soft.

"Rise, child. Tell me, what ails you?" the girl let out a sniffle and spoke in a series of chatters and chirps which could only be compared to a squirrel's. The woman's eyes narrowed with each word spoken. As the spirit reluctantly sunk back into the tree's uncomfortable form, the woman, with a whoosh of her hand, formed a rock and sat down. She was angry...no, beyond angry. Her children were suffering, they were all dying.

"Ah, Mother Nature, I haven't seen you in a while." a voice purred as the forest grew dark. The woman stiffened as she stood up, her eyes cautious. Shadows loomed over the grass and flowers, wilting them instantly.

"Pitch Black." she gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing with fierceness as she held out a wooden staff entwined with plants. The voice chuckled.

"No need to get on the defensive side. I just want to...open your eyes!" the woman stumbled as shadows covered her, forcing her to her knees. The woman was panting hard as her staff went beyond her arm's length. The voice continued talking in its sleek and soft tone.

"Look at what they have done to you and your precious children. Your domain is being ripped to shreds by those humans and the Guardians are assisting. Did you deserve this? You have worked to create this planet to only have it torn. You saw one of your daughters, you saw how they are treated. Take revenge, bring fear into their hearts as they regret the day they tried to ruin you!" The shadows scattered as the woman stood up, her hand gripping her staff hard. She raised her head, a snarl on her face.

"You're correct, Pitch. They have disrespected me all these years. I will not tolerate such behavior to my darling children any longer." she slammed her staff into the ground, allowing trees to grow wildly, even on pavement. Cars veered to the side of the road and crashed. She swung her staff around, allowing plantation to grow on buildings and vehicles. People screamed wildly, even more so as they couldn't even see her. A little boy was staring her direction. But it wasn't possible, no one thought she was real. She was just used as an expression. But was it possible?

"Mother Nature..." the little boy whispered, his brown eyes full of wonder. Mother froze, her eyes wide. He was able to see her? "What are you doing?"

Mother couldn't speak, but her eyes narrowed at the sight of flowers in his hands. This boy, he had just ruined her hard work. It wasn't easy growing flowers or trees, it took her months. And she had to keep the seasons in mind, even though Jack Frost had taken her role as the bringer of winter. Without a warning, she found her staff flying into the boy's direction.

* * *

"What are we here for?" Tooth asked, taking a short break from ordering her fairies. North shook his head.

"I have no clue." he admitted. "I wasn't the one who called you here. Bunnymund was." Sandman created a question mark over his head, possibly wondering what the problem was. All three of them were in the Easter Bunny's domain.

Jack then arrived, taking off his hood, revealing icy blue eyes, white hair and pale skin. Tooth's fairies squealed in excitement, a certain one with a gold feather unlike the others flying towards him, nuzzling her check against his. He laughed, his finger stroking her. She twittered before settling on his shoulder. Jack smiled at everyone.

"What's going on?" he asked. "We are never together...unless..." his expression hardened. "Pitch is back, isn't he." he said flatly.

"Not quite mate." a voice said behind him. "But he's the cause of the problem." they turned to see the familiar rabbit, his paws itching towards his boomarangs. "Mother Nature is interfering with my egg hunt." Jack whistled.

"Uh-oh, better warn her of the rabid rabbit." he teased "She won't stand a chance against eggs." he stopped when he noticed all of the other guardians had a serious expression. "Hey, I was just joking around."

"Jack, you're new to this but you at least should know." Tooth said nervously, hover above the ground. "She is, after all, your patron." Jack blinked in surprise.

"Who do you think controlled winter before you came along?" North questioned. "She used to handle all of the seasons but winter became your job, degreed by MiM."

"Although I help out in the spring and Hallow helps out in fall." Bunnymund pointed out. "But that's besides the point. Shelia here is going...bonkers." right on cue, a trail of vines curled, spiked with thorns as it formed a shape of a woman. The woman, although almost impossible to tell what she looked like because of the vines, had a furious expression on her face.

"My children and I have been hurting for all too long." she hissed. "Challenge me and fall, Guardians. Especially you Jack." he tensed, his Shepard's crook staff instantly in his hands. "You only have power over snow and ice as a request with the Man in the Moon. Face me and your power will be lost and shifted back to me." Bunnymund snorted.

"Even you, Mother, won't dare to go against the Man in the Moon." he challenged. The woman laughed.

"He has no power. Heed this warning well, Guardians. Pitch has left you off easy, but I won't." with that, the vines flopped, lifeless. Her form disappeared. But she managed to say one thing. "Easter is over." Bunnymund stiffened as he hopped over to a large rock covered with moss. He pushed it aside to reveal a stone globe. His eyes widened as he clenched his boomerangs.

"She made it impossible for them to find the eggs. Only a few children managed to find them" he snarled, angry. Jack turned to the other Guardians, unsure and worried.

"Do children still believe in him?" he asked. Sandman, to his relief, nodded.

"They saw the eggs but that cranky, impossible wanker lifted them to great heights in the trees." Bunnymund growled. Jack took a step back, his eyes widening. He heard a cry. He wasn't sure how, but he did. The other Guardians looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" Tooth asked. Jack rose with the wind, flying far away. But he managed to scream his reply.

"it's Jamie!"


	2. An Unlikely Ally

Mother Nature swung her staff, shocking herself. Was she turning into a monster? Like Pitch Black? But it was too late to stop her staff, far too late. Hopefully the boy would only turn into a tree or a nice little shrub.

SMACK!

Her staff clashed with a shepard's crook, her eyes wide. She knows that familiar crook, she was the one to give him power, after all.

Jack Frost.

The boy whimpered, hiding behind Jack's knees. Mother narrowed her eyes. So they ignored her warning and charged. Well, who was she to deny them a favor of a fight?

"Leave him alone." he hissed, his grip on his staff tightening. Mother smiled gently.

"Poor little Jack, I see you ignored my threat back at Easter's little palace. Tsk, I thought you were a bit more wiser then to be with those fools."

"They are not fools. You're the fool for standing up to them. The Man in the Moon is powerful enough to stop you with our help." he shot back. His expression then soften. "I know what's it like to be alone for-"

"You have no idea!" she exploded. "You have nothing to say about loneliness!" she cleared her throat before speaking in a softer tone.

"I was treated like a goddess in the old days. Gaea, they had called me, the Earth goddess. But here, I am nothing more then an expression." she gestured to the trees around her. "My darlings, they are understanding and helpful. Is it so wrong to protect my children from humans? Is it so wrong to take back what was mine?" She could tell Jack sort of agreed with her.

Perfect.

She slammed her staff into the ground, a tree erupting where Jack was standing. He was flung into the air. But she was careful to miss the boy. Jack had used his staff to call the winds and he stayed in the air, his expression determined.

"You may have a good intention but a wicked way of trying to solve it." he replied. With a swipe of his own staff, the air became colder and ice slammed into her. Mother gritted her teeth as one of them strucked her hard in the arm. She swung her staff high in the air, calling on a warm summer breeze. The heat hit the ice full on, melting it to harmless drops of water. She then held her hands on trees, allowing the spirits to leave and aid her. The spirits swarmed Jack, smacking him with branches. She laughed, watching Jack getting beaten up pathetically.

BOOM!

Jack was encased with a blue aura. The spirits yelped and froze, falling straight to the ground. Mother stared blankly at her fallen children, getting angrier and angrier. She waved her hand, recalling the summer heat. Once they were thawed out, they instantly returned to their home. Mother was furious, very furious.

"A big mistake, little one." she hissed. She pointed her staff in Jack's direction and concentrated hard. Jack started to free fall, his eyes wide and his mouth curling into an 'o' shape. The kid let out a sharp 'No!' Jack's aura was fading fast and his hair was slowly turning brown...

WHAM!

Mother Nature was sent sprawling against the grass, panting for breath. She looked up to see a large rabbit looming over her. His boomerang was flying back into the rabbits paws. Mother angrily watched as the fairy creature, Tooth Fairy she assumed, carefully pick up her fallen staff. Sandman let out dream sand to catch the falling Jack and gently set him to the ground.

"Looks like your threat was all talk, eh shelia?" the rabbit said, his eyes menacing. Mother started to shake, anger consuming as her vision turned red.

"Little spirit of a rabbit, you will pay, take my word for it." she spat, getting up. "Although I do not have my staff, I am still capable of destorying every one of you." to prove her point, she pressed her hands to the ground, emitting a green glow. The ground shook hard, rumbling uneasily as North and Bunnymund was forced to fall into the ground. Tooth flew high into the air, trying to support Jack while the Sandman used his sand to interrupt Mother Nature, hopefully then it would stop the earthquake. North stabbed one of his swords into the ground for support as Bunnymund threw egg bombs but missed due to his lack of balance.

Mother Nature seemed to be in a trance, her eyes on the ground and glowing a dark green.

"Something's not-ouch- right with-ow- Mother!" Jack's voice was punctuated as Mother started unleashing rocks straight towards them. North ducked as a large rock headed for his head, letting the rock hit a building. Sandman let his whips fly, only to have them blocked by trees that sprouted.

"This happens when she is preparing a large natural disaster. We have to stop her before she seriously harms people!" Tooth shouted. Jack felt well enough to be able to support himself in the air. He sent ice straight to the trees, killing them as they are unable to survive in cold temperatures. North then charged, hacking through the plants to reach Mother Nature. He slammed into her, stopping the earthquake. She slammed hard into a tree trunk and collasped.

"Well that takes care of that." Bunnymund announced as he and the others hopped back to the sleigh that awaited them. "But this time, I really am going to go through my tunnels." but they stopped when Mother let out a chilling snicker.

"My, stronger then I had assumed. But, I must warn you of my side effects towards your dear Guardian friend." she pointed straight at Jack. "His hair is still brown, isn't it? By dawn, I swear that he will become human quite soon." she laughed, insanity gripping her features. "What will you do by then,Guardians?"

"Why you bloody bloke-" Bunnymund was snarling. He took a step forward but Mother escaped by melting into the dirt. "We need to stop this shelia now."

"But how?" Tooth fidgeted with her fellow fairies. "We don't even know how she ended up this way." North grimly looked at the forest while Sandman stared at Jack with concern. Jack touched the tips of his hair which was a dark brown. Jamie was staring at him with concern as well.

"We do know who did this, but you won't like the only solution." Jack said flatly. Jamie seemed to already know his answer as he tensed. But hopefully he was wrong and-

"You're right. We need to find Pitch. Get him to help us and calm down Mother before she destroys the planet." North agreed. The other Guardians were in shock, before a herd of Nightmares appeared, with the said person stroking a certain nightmare. His narrow yellow eyes searched theirs, stopping at Jack Frost. He smiled when he saw his brown tips.

"I thought I heard my name." he grinned to the Guardians. Jack hid Jamie behind him, holding him there firmly. "Miss me?"


	3. Allegiances and Sacrifices

Pitch smirked at the Guardians, amused at their grim expressions. "What, did I do something wrong this year?" he mocked as he petted Ebony. Ebony whinnied and glared at Jack Frost, clearly still upset with the last time they met.

"Pitch...we need you to...h-h-h-" Bunnymund started to choke mid sentence. Pitch laughed mentally at this sight, how they had to asked for his help. But outward, he put on a hurt expression.

"What? Am I really that bad of a person?" he purred. "Oh, this is so hurtful. I think I'm just going to leave..." North's swords blocked his path.

"What did you do with Mother Nature, Pitch Black?" he growled, pointing a sword into his chest. Ebony reared in outrage but Pitch only smiled.

"Dear North, what I did was harmless. Is it terrible of me to use my power to create more fear? All I did was suggest mildly on her revenge for her children. You do know how much she is attached to them." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, it was terrible. Because of you, the world could be ending." Pitch clapped his hands.

"Yes! Which equals fear and mass destruction of the Guardians. A good plan in my favor, right?" Pitch exclaimed. "Mother Nature is on my side. After all, people would be too scared to destroy her children."

"You will help us." Bunnymund threatened. "Or should we do this the hard way? 'cause believe me mate, I'm fine with physical violence." Pitch chuckled.

"Oh, no need." he replied. "But, what will I get in return?"

"Anything." Tooth blurted out. Bunnymund put his head in his hands, unable to bear the fact they just admitted they were desperate. To Pitch, nonetheless.

This was going to be a difficult negotiation.

* * *

Mother smiled as she sat on her throne that was adorned with flowers and vines. She had been watching those bumbling fools who called themselves 'Guardians' try to make a deal with Pitch. As if Pitch would be powerful enough to stop her now. She glanced outside, noticing it was night.

Perfect.

She stood up and disappeared into the mud. She traveled until she found the certain spirit she was hoping to find. Mother regained her form and waited in a pumpkin patch. She fell to her knees and inspected a pumpkin, studying it's growth. It was fairly larger then any pumpkin she had ever seen. While she waited, a spirit appeared behind her, glowing. Mother felt the spirit's presence and turned.

The spirit was a teen girl with shaggy black hair that went down to her knees and glowing orange eyes. Her skin was pale, as if she was drained of blood and she was wearing a simple black dress that she hid under a black and orange cloak. The spirit had on shiny boots and at the end of her mouth were stitches where it stopped so she can talk.

"Mother Nature." the spirit rasped. Mother tried not to flinch at those large orange eyes and forced on a smile.

"Hello Hallow." she greeted. "I have a small favor to ask." Hallow stiffened, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't have all day." Hallow sneered. Mother sighed. Why was Hallow so difficult?

"This won't take long." she promised. "I just want you to join me." Hallow looked shocked. "I am taking back my domain from the humans and the Guardians. Join me and be spared." Hallow studied the ground.

"Why me?" she asked. Mother smiled softly.

"I heard you have some power over fear?" Mother said. "Like, you can tell what one fears?" Hallow slowly nodded. "Also, aren't you tired of you and your holiday not seemingly as important as Christmas or Easter?" Hallow clenched her hands. "And must I remind you of that blizzard that ruined Halloween and prevented trick or treaters?" that set Hallow off.

"I'm in." she snarled. "But I want to destroy Jack personally." Mother chuckled.

"Don't worry, he should be fairly easy to take care of once it is dawn." Mother started to disappear into the mud to find another member. While she left, she managed to notice Hallow using a ghostly wail to call spirits of the deceased. _She must be on her way right now_ she thought. She glanced around her, using the plant's growth to tell the time.

_Tick-tock, Jack Frost. Tick-Tock._

* * *

Pitch grinned. "Oh, I am so glad." he petted his horse, his eyes still on them. "I want, one of you." the Guardians were in shock as he continued. "Which one of you want to be possesed by nightmares so I can use your fear as a power source?"

"We are not giving you one of us." Jack hissed. Pitch turned away from them.

"Then I suppose you can kiss the world goodbye." he called as he started to leave. "I'll give you till sunrise to decide who to give up." he then disappeared with the nightmares with a twisted cackle. Once Pitch was gone, Jack sent Jamie home, despite his protests.

"What are we going to do?" Tooth twittered. "We can't lose a Guardian but we can't lose the world."

"We don't 'ave a choice, shelia. But..." Bunnymund hesitated. "Well, I think it should be...never mind." Sandman looked up with interest. He created a question mark which Bunnymund chose to ignore.

"Me." Jack said flatly. "It should be me." all of the Guardians flinched. Baby Tooth whimpered and pressed herself against Jack's neck.

"No!" Tooth cried. "Not you, why you?" she put a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off.

"Because, didn't you hear Mother? I'm turning human. It's not like it would make a big difference. I'm just a winter spirit." North shook his head.

"Jack, you never learn. You're not just a winter spirit. You're THE winter spirit. The spirit who creates snow and ice. You're the Guardian of fun." he paused to let that sink in. "Mother wouldn't dare to go THAT far." Jack gestured to his brown bangs. But still, they refused

"Then...who?" Bunnymund whispered. Sandman thought for a while, before mustering a serious face. He then pointed to himself, ready to go.

"Sandy?"

Sandman nodded. They protested but he stood firm. Although it broke his heart to leave his fellow Guardians, he had to do it. He was stronger then them. He could handle dreams like these. Nightmares almost never corrupt him. North studied his face before sighing deeply. Times like this was when North had to take on the duties as a leader, even if no one acknowledged it.

"Alright." The other Guardians exploded in fits of rage. Or at least Jack and Easter while Tooth pleaded with North.

"WHAT? So you're okay to let Sandy go on his own but not me? Me, the one who is turning human anyway?!" Jack shouted. "Sandy is the only one who can defeat Pitch, should he betray us!" North took the anger silently, accepting this as a form of punishment.

Jack and Bunnymund sent North nasty looks while Tooth flew by his side, reaching for his hand. While Jack and Bunnymund stormed off to their domains, Tooth whispered softly in his ears.

"I know what you're really planning to do, Santa." she said quietly. "But you can't sacrifice yourself. You know that." North sighed.

"Tooth Fairy, this situation is dire. Children and parents alike are threatened, we can't have that." he said. Sandy looked up at them, his expression clear that he heard every word. He projected a sculpture of a Christmas tree.

"Sandman's right." Tooth said, letting go of his hands to face North. "Christmas is important to all of the children. We can't allow Christmas to go."

A cackle resounded behind them. "Aw, only three of you are here? Too bad. But I suppose Mother will be alright with only three of the Guardians dead."

* * *

Hallow snorted as she saw Jack lounging on a tree branch, that pompous little spirit. Her companion (which wasn't by choice), the spirit of April Fools had gone off to search for the other spirits, personally wanting to fight Bunnymund.

"Hello Jack Frost." she hissed, emitting a threatening orange aura. Jack looked up with a pained expression. Something inside Hallow told her to step down but she ignored it. She stepped forward, her hands glowing orange.

"Hallow? What are you-" he was interrupted when Hallow started her attack. She had crouched to the ground and leaped towards the tree branch, slamming her hands into Jack's chest. Jack started to fall but used his staff for the wind. Hallow whistled and her broom zoomed under her feet. She landed perfectly, from years of practicing, and braced for another attack.

"Was this because of the blizzard on Halloween? Cause I told you it wasn't my-" He barely had enough time to block her lunge with ice. He was almost frightened by her eyes, they were downright ruthless.

Hallow narrowed her eyes as Jack narrowed his. He had a strange feeling this had to do with Mother Nature.

WHAM!

Hallow had tried to attack but Jack sent a flurry of ice her way, sending her and her broom stick crashing into the floor. She slid onto the lake's surface, where the ice was cracking.

Oh no.

Jack flew as fast as he could to try to save her, but the ice had already broken and she went under. She screamed and desperately beat the ice as Jack hesitated. He had a deep fear of water and wasn't too keen to go near it. But Hallow's frantic poundings brought him back and he broke the ice and pulled her into safety. While she shivered on the ground. He felt a pull at his gut. Something was wrong.

Without checking on Hallow, he flew where he had left the others, feeling something wasn't right.


	4. Mother's Revolution

Hallow gasped for breath, spitting out water. Did Jack just save her? It didn't make any sense to her. She raked her hands against the snowy ground, unsure on how to comprehend this.

She had a dark past. A runaway from a corrupted orphanage, the girl who was judged by looks. The girl who was laughed at when she tried to hide in the dark. The girl who saved her sworn enemy but got pushed by the same person off a six story building. Dying instantly on impact, it was then she realized she could still move. But no one saw her.

She was told that she was now Hallow, spirit of Halloween and a part time job of helping to create autumn.

Did she underestimate Jack? Did she assume he was the bad guy? The blizzard had happened a long time ago. Was it terrible of her to hold a grudge against the winter spirit? But Mother Nature said it so convincingly. Was she being manipulated?

She struggled to her foot as she whistled for her broom. She gripped it, as if scared it may just fly out of her hands.

She may hold grudges, but she never really was one to forget. Jack Frost have saved her and she was determined to return the favor.

* * *

Jack tried to fly as fast as he could but the wind wasn't cooperating with him. The wind buckled and tried to fight him, even tossing him to the ground. He landed hard with a crunch, wincing.

"That wasn't very nice..." he muttered as he got to his feet. He yelped when he tried to move his left arm, pain rushing towards him like a hurricane. He then noticed his skin color. It wasn't the usual pale shade, it was like a human's, tan even. Fear threatened to take over as he reached for his staff. He had to test himself, he had to make sure.

He tried to call upon the winter, to conjure up snow or ice. Or anything, for that matter. But nothing happened. He could almost hear laughter as he tried again. And again.

And again.

Nothing. He lost it, his power. Does this mean he isn't a guardian anymore? He stumbled towards his destination, fearing of the answer.

* * *

North, Tooth Fairy and Sandman turned to see twins. The twins both had bright red hair that was spiked up and bright blue eyes that twinkled. They wore identical jester outfits, although one of them was a blinding scarlet color while the other was a shade of electric blue. They were both males, both holding one staff. The staff was bright green, with two masks, one with a frown and the other with a smile, on top.

"Jinx and Chesire, what are you doing here?" North grumbled. The twins smiled widely.

"We're here-" Jinx, the one wearing red, was interrupted by his brother.

"-to make you fade." Chesire, the one wearing blue, finished. Sandman tensed, prepared.

"Why?" Tooth asked, also tensed as North unsheathed his twin swords. The twins smiled with a michevious glint in their wide eyes.

"She promised us nothing you have the power of." Jinx said quietly. Chesire nodded in agreement as their staff glowed a bright yellow color. The staff then fired a beam of light, which hit North head on. He fell backwards, grunting as Tooth hurried to his side. Sandman lashed his whips towards them, determined to bring them down. They both leaped up onto a tree branch as they waited.

North started to chuckle, then laugh, then he roared with laughter. His face was turning bright red as he rolled around the floor. Tooth and Sandman looked at each other before trying to help North stand. But he wouldn't stop laughing, he could barely fight.

The twins smirked . "You let yourself open." They said in unison. They lashed forward, Jinx pulling out playing cards while Chesire wielded the staff alone.

Tooth ducked when a card flew her way, hitting a tree and leaving a serious cut. Jinx threw three more, laughing. Sandman sent his whips out to block the cards but they sliced right through the sand. North tried to fight but buckled over from laughing. Tooth rose into the air and dodged the staff hurtling her way. Chesire smiled.

"Not bad...not bad at all." he grinned. "But like pranksters who escape quickly, I have the upper hand in speed." he vanished and reappeared in a flash, right behind Tooth. Sandman tried to help, but he was blocked by a card soaring his way. They were losing, with North unable to fight, Chesire too fast and Sandman's whips being totally useless against the cards.

Suddenly there was a loud neigh and the thunder of hoofs as Nightmares exploded from the sky. They crushed into the twins who yelped. The twin glanced at each other before disappearing in a cloud of yellow and green smoke. They stopped in front of the Guardians, pawing the ground and snorting. Pitch jumped off the horse he was riding and grinned.

"Tick Tock. Who will it be?" he smirked as the other Guardians went pale. Except for North who couldn't hear him over his own laughter. "What's wrong with him?"

"Laugh attack. Jinx and Chesire's work." Tooth explained. "But I don't know how to cure it."

"I could give him a nightmare. No one laughs in their nightmares." Pitch offered with a sweet smile. Sandman shook his head and instead pressed his finger onto North's head, sinking him into a deep sleep where the giggles finally ceased.

"Now, who will be my little power source?" Pitch asked again, eyeing the three of them. "Why, where's that bunny and little Jackie?" Tooth Fairy said nothing, her eyes on the ground. "I sense your fear Tooth dear. You think they abandoned you, left you to rot." With a cruel smirk, Pitch waved his hand in the air, opening a portal of darkness and shadows. The Nightmares whinnied, their eyes glowing. Tooth squeezed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. She gently took a step in, quivering. Sandman was occupied with the snoring North, when he saw Tooth ready to go. He tried to run to her but was blocked off by Nightmares. Tooth was almost completely in.

"NO!" She turned her head, her eyes wide as she was pushed aside, her savior leaping into the portal instead. A tear left her eyes as she crumpled against the ground, her fairies falling along side her with shared despair.

"Jack..." She whispered.

* * *

Hallow coaxed her broom to speed up, getting desperate now. She had almost lost sight of Jack. But she noticed him dragging himself up a hill, panting and using his staff as support. Didn't he have power over winds? What was that fool doing?

She reeled back in surprise as she noticed his skin was like a human's, losing it's pale touch. His hair was no longer white but a shade of brown. She stopped her broom in front of Jack, her eyes wide.

"Jack...Jack what happened to you?" she cried. Jack didn't look up, he didn't seem to notice her. "Jack." She tried to touch him but recoiled. Her hand went through him. As if he was a mirage. She couldn't breath, couldn't move.

Jack didn't believe in her.

Hallow didn't know why her heart felt shattered, why tears were streaming down her face. She was used to being ignored. She didn't care, she liked being a loner, never being a sociable one like Cupid.

So why did it hurt now?

she drifted after him, deciding it was no use to just feel sorry for herself. She stopped when her broom jerked. With a tug, she was flung into the air, landing hard on her leg with a sickening crunch.

"Poor wittle Hallow." a voice, cruel and taunting, said. "Never going to be believed in." Hallow forced a smile.

"I'm used to it." she rasped, an orange aura shrouding her. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my affairs, Cupid." the voice laughed, his laugh like a bell which could make girls swoon.

"Don't mind me Hallow. Just here to send the traitorous brat in love to stop her from interfering with Mother's plan." Cupid announced, stupidly not noticing he just announced his plan right in front of her. Hallow rolled her eyes as she let her hands glow black, siliutetes of Jack-o-lanterns dancing against the sky.

"Fight me fairly, Cupid." she snapped. Cupid let out another of his musical laughs.

"Fine." She heard the sound of an arrow whizzing her way. She ducked and watched as it hit an old lady who started to talk to another elder while batting her eyelashes. Hallow narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of the heart breaker.

A tall teenager, with bright blue eyes, soft blond hair and the intelligence of a walnut. He was wearing a black tux, which made Hallow wonder how he managed to move quickly. He was armed with a bow and arrow and his wings were spread out.

ZING!

He let another one fly, determined. Hallow decided to hear out Mother Nature's plan.

"Tell me, why did you join?" Cupid looked surprised, which she took advantage of by shooting a jack-o-lantern at him. He dodged.

"You don't know?" he seemed genuinely surprised. "Mother Nature is creating a revolution. No more 'Guardians' no more titles. Just like in the old days, where there was a social hierarchy. She would be, of course, on the top, her faithful soldiers close, the normal people," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "In the middle. Which serves them right for hating instead of loving. And her enemies, including the Guardians, at the bottom.

And with that, he flew behind her and shot an arrow, straight into her back. She let out a choke as she fell to the ground, groaning as the arrow shimmered into her body, working it's magic ability to create love on the spot.

As she got up, her eyes widened as they landed on a certain person.


	5. Promises and Lies

A Nightmare cantered towards Jack, eyes glowing menacingly as it hit him hard in the chest. Jack winced as he was sent flying into a stone wall. While he shook out the stars out of his head, he noticed cages swaying, empty and lifeless. He was back at Pitch's pair, he guessed. The Nightmare that attacked him reared into the air, snorting. He gave a yelp as he dodged the hooves.

Something slammed into the Nightmare. It was another Nightmare but this one seemed to be larger and stronger, eyes even more menacing. The Nightmare pawed the ground and whinnied, probably asserting order. The Nightmare from before bowed its head in a sign of respect and backed off. The Nightmare now stared hard into Jack's eyes, it's mane now flying out of control. The Nightmare gently head butted Jack and despite his struggles to stay awake, he was forced to drift into a deep sleep of nightmares.

* * *

_Jack couldn't breath, he was pounding the ice, bubbles escaping his mouth as he screamed. The water was pressing hard into his skin, cold to the core. He could barely feel his fingers as he slammed against the ice. _

_The image of his sister was blurred from the ice as she screamed his name over and over. The large blob with her was his father, carefully walking his way towards Jack. His eyes stinged and his whole body ached. _

_His finger nails scratched at the ice, barely making a dent. He stopped for a moment, his breathing becoming shallow. His eyes fluttered as his body temperature went beyond normal. He barely registered his family's panicked shouts or the shrill sobs as he let himself drift away from all of the commotion. _

* * *

Tooth Fairy gasped for air as Pitch coldly watched the scene with a slightly shocked expression in his eyes.

"J-Jack," Fairy choked. "J-J-Jack." Sandman had his head tilted down, his sorrow emitting from him. Pitch sighed as he massaged his temples.

"Well, I was hoping for someone besides little Jackie, I won't deny that I wanted you Tooth to pay you back for punching my teeth out. But this is more like losing...what was it...a penny? Yes, losing a penny and finding a quarter." He grinned wickedly. "Oh, his fears are so easy to twist."

"Me!" Tooth suddenly shot up into the air, her wings fluttering like mad. "Switch Jack with me." Pitch raised his hands in the air.

"There's nothing I can do. The Nightmares, although rather passive with me, are still Nightmares and forced Jack into a little sleep and are plaguing his dreams. For someone to switch, it would take a whole war with the Nightmares."

Fairy twitched her wings from anger. "You-You-" Pitch decided to move on.

"Mother Nature has a weakness. She has a counterpart, the one who is ancient and wise, the one who can rival Sandman here in age. She is known as Gaea, one of the most powerful goddesses in the world. She is responsible in making sure that life goes smoothly and handles the deaths of her plants carefully and lovingly, making sure they decompose into new life. Mother Nature is responsible for the birth of plants and mountains and rivers and stuff like that."

Sandman gave him a question mark as a symbol of his confusion. Pitch rolled his eyes at the sandy little fellow.

"My point is that we can confront her. She will most likely appear at a temple. Whether or not her sacred temple still exists is the question." He paused to let that sink in. "Gaea, believe it or not, is more passive and peaceful then Mother Nature. Even though the myths of Gaea suggest otherwise..."

Fairy landed carefully, her lips pursed. With North snoring away and Bunnymund unknowing of what happened, she was left with the decision. She glanced at her girls who all chirped their different opinions. The tooth with a golden feather much like her own, however, had a determined expression as her call rang above the others. Mustering as much courage as she could, she faced Pitch.

"Alright Pitch, lead the way."

* * *

Cupid watched as Hallow collapsed, his arrow working its way through her body. He didn't want her to fall in love with him, but he had no choice. With her madly in love with him, he could use her to pinpoint the location of the gates of the dead to bring monsters into the world.

But as Hallow stumbled towards him, something was wrong. Her face wasn't blushing and he couldn't tell what her love interest was like he was able to with other people. She didn't seem to like him. In fact, she looked downright murderous.

"Fear, Cupid, can overpower love. No matter what you may think." she hissed. "I will not allow you to hurt Jack Frost or the rest of the Guardians." she let out a sharp whistle and leaped onto her broom, balancing like a cat. "Love cannot and will not distract me from my mission!" She headed for him, her hands glowing as she shot a jack-o-lantern at him.

"Hallow, did you notice something?" Cupid chuckled. "Your quiet and cold attitude changed. When did you care for people besides yourself? I suppose it happened when you met Jack Frost?" Hallow stiffened to which Cupid started to cackle. "Oh I remembered you. Hallow, the leader over the dead, apprentice to Pitch fearwise and as vivid of warmth as a Halloween night. Hallow, the true headless horseman of Sleepy Hallow. Hallow, one of the darkest of spirits in love." Cupid found this extremely amusing, the way her face flushed and the fact her aim became sloppier when Jack was mentioned. This was just too much to bare!

"But," Cupid's voice lowered an octave as he leaned in closer. Hallow's hands lost the orange glow as she listened. "Tell me how to enter the gates of the dead and I promise to make Jack fall in love with you." He held his crossed fingers behind his back as he smirked inwardly. Although he had never met Hallow till this day officially, there have been certain rumors. The fact she had worked with Pitch in the past was the one that drove the other spirits away from her. He had heard the Guardians despised her for her betrayal and even decreed her banished, which failed as it was against the word of Manny himself.

Hallow hesitated, but the work of his arrow was flawless. He had a powerful influence of her love, whether she liked it or not. He was sure that she would agree. Love is one of the most powerful forces known to man.

"I accept." Hallow looked pained but was too deeply in love with Jack to not be with him. Little did she know Jack was already gone. Cupid grinned as they shook hands.

"On one condition," Hallow's grip on his hand tightened. "you will not dare to unleash the monsters onto the children." Cupid smirked as his fingers behind his back tightened and crossed. He grinned a handsome grin.

"Deal, Hallow dear. Now, I hold you to your promise. Lead the way darling."

* * *

Bunnymund was watching his eggs carefully, although it wasn't even close to Easter. He was angry for North being alright for Sandman to sacrifice himself. He was thinking about Jack, but he knew that it wouldn't work since he was responsible for winter.

Perhaps he should think of himself as a choice. But he knew North wouldn't allow it. He was responsible for Easter.

He stiffened when something bumped into him, small and it was panting. He turned to see a tooth, fluttering and chirping madly. Easter couldn't understand word she was saying but could tell by her rapid motions that something was amiss. His eyes widened as he started to realize what the tooth was trying to tell him.

Danger. Pitch had already taken one of them.

He slammed his foot into the ground, summoning a tunnel which the tooth followed. He was headed towards the forest, where he had last seen them.

Hopefully he wasn't too late to help.


	6. Past and the Ancient One

Hallow carefully flew on her broom, silently thinking on Cupid's words from earlier. Was he right? Sure, she did live the way of a loner after being taught by Pitch on fear. But she was told to trust him by the Man in the Moon. Wasn't that enough?

But of course, nothing was ever enough for the Guardians. They were pompous, arrogant and the rabbit fellow had a nasty temper that would get him killed one day. Hallow did her best to distance herself from them after they tried to get rid of her. They despised her, even if the rabbit was the only one to openly show it. She hated them back equally, never trusting them and never seeing them unless it was a serious crisis and even then it seems to be unlikely.

So why was she helping them out now?

Hallow did have trust issues. She trusted her enemy and in exchanged she got shoved off a roof. She followed Mother Nature, even though it didn't last very long, and she realized what Mother was doing was wrong. She learned from her mistakes and purposely made sure no one believed in her as to follow her path.

The trip to the gates were silent, with only the beating of Cupid's wings and him humming love songs under his breath. She then thought about her titles, the titles Cupid has supplied her.

'Hallow, the true headless horsemen of Sleepy Hallow.' true, she was the spirit that roamed that night. But she wasn't on a horse, nor was she headless or a man. It was a simple mistake. She had been holding a pumpkin that night and was flying on her broom to make sure everything was going smoothly with pumpkin growth. She had to duck under branches as she was riding in the forest. Perhaps someone was watching her and created the famous myth. In the fog that night, she supposed she did look headless. But Hallow was puzzled on how a human saw her.

Or was it a spirit?

Nevertheless, a story was born and was sometimes the symbol of Halloween.

She stopped when they reached a circle of trees, each adorned with doors that represented each holiday. She glanced behind her to see Cupid putting a hand on his own door, shocked. Hallow was certain that these doors were a secret from the other spirits. She wasn't sure about the Guardians, however. She turned back to her door, the one that was festively a jack-o-lantern. She shuffled through her pockets on her clock and pulled out a key with the head of a skeleton on it. She closed her eyes tightly, praying for forgiveness as she inserted the key into the keyhole. She murmured a few chants and watched as the door creaked open. She glanced back at Cupid, her eyes open and glowing to allow her to see in the dark.

"Welcome, Cupid, to Halloween Land."

* * *

_Jack was walking through a village near his lake, hoping to get answers the moon wouldn't supply him. He then noticed a girl marching, with longish brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a dark cloak and was holding a candle that was lit. Behind her, what seemed to be her parents followed her. Behind them, more people trailed after them, all wearing dark clothes and holding candles. Jack stopped and watched them head towards the lake._

_The lake he was found.  
_

_He followed them, not quite blending in with the crowd because of his white hair but no one seemed to notice. They stopped as the girl faced them, sad.  
_

_"My brother died here this very lake." She murmured. "He was always trying to find the brightest light in the darkest situation. But that killed him in the end." She was sobbing now, pained. Others around Jack cried as well._

_"I was too scared, too weak to save him." She continued. "This is all my fault, all my fault that he died." She kneeled in front of the lake, her back facing the mourning crowd. "Rest in peace, Jack. May your soul bounce with energy as it did when you were alive." Jack froze. Was she talking about him? The crowd blew out the candles, in a wave.  
_

_Jack ran up to the front of the crowd, desperate to reach the girl. Something got in his way.  
_

_**No, you must watch what happens next. **A voice boomed in his head. It was a dark figure, with pale grey skin and yellow eyes. The figure had a wicked grin and held onto him by the shoulders, firmly holding him in place. **Watch what happened to your little sister and your precious little village. **  
_

_A shadow fell upon the village, a cackle filling the air.  
_

_"Your time is done, let darkness reign!" A girl's voice called. Jack saw a girl with wild black hair and unblinking orange and yellow eyes. Her skin was pale and she had stitches around her mouth. "Lord Pitch will reward me greatly for drowning you in shadows." People screamed as monsters attacked them, howling and slashing. The girl he tried to reach was gone, but her screams pierced through the air. Jack tried to help, but the man held him down. The girl laughed from the perch of her broom, her eyes glowing. She passed by Jack, her cackles filling the now cold and empty village.  
_

_"Allow me to introduce myself," The girl smirked. "The lady of the night, apprentice to Pitch Black. Hallow, the spirit of Halloween who lives on the thrill of fear."  
_

_Jack screamed, anguished at the death of many. This girl...she had just destroyed a village with her dark powers. He felt like he knew her but denied it feverishly. There was no way he would know a murderer.  
_

_There was simply no way._

* * *

A woman with dark blue eyes and brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail paced nervously, her hoofs echoing in the empty stone hall. She was wearing a dark brown leather cloak and had a bow in one hand while her arrows were neatly tucked into her quiver that was slung on her back. She looked outside a window, caution evident in her eyes as wolves howled. A warning, she realized. Someone or something was coming. Without a second thought, she galloped towards the end of the hall before turning right. Her master's temple was large, full of twists and turns to baffle those who dared to enter without permission.

Finally, she stopped in front of two large doors, oak and carved with images of vines and flowers. The woman reminded herself to give her regards to the man who crafted it, it was beautiful. Then, she placed her hand onto the door knob and gave it a twist, opening the door only a crack. She had to back away slightly from the sight of blinding light filling the hall instead of the usual dark.

"M'lady, has thy rested well?" the woman asked timidly. "The wolves have raised the alarms, someone entered the forest and is heading this way." when silence met her statement, she opened the doors fully.

A woman was hunched over a desk, muttering to herself as she scribbled notes on papers that were scattered. The woman had blond medium sized hair with a green streak that was tied up into a ponytail as to not get in her way. The woman pushed her feet against the floor, propelling her chair to roll to another desk to erase something on a blueprint. Goggles that were a bright blue were seen on her head.

"Clove, there is no time to rest. Especially when winter is inching closer. Do you know how many trees I have to make sure sleep until winter arrives?" the woman grumbled, rolling back to her original desk. Clove marveled on how her goggles didn't fall from her head, seeing how fast the woman was working. Clove looked up, then right and left, finally down. She admired her leaders's room.

Vast, with tree saplings lining the walls and prepared to be planted. The walls painted with a scene trees and bushes created a nature feel with the ground real grass and dirt. Cranes made out of recycled paper were hung from the ceiling, the wings moving as if they were alive. But these were the modern things, things Gaea added only a few years ago.

Ancient shrines and statues of Gaea were scattered among the temple. Gaea only accepted a statue of herself to be placed in a corner, near her wooden bed.

"Who is the intruder Clove?" Gaea asked, still keeping her back to her lieutenant. Clove sighed as she looked at ripped pieces of paper and plans scattered on the floor, making a complete mess of the room.

"Guardians and Pitch, M'lady. Strange, I believe they be enemies of the worst." Clove answered, bending over to pick up pieces of paper. "M'lady, with all due respect, thy cannot keep leaving this room a mess." but before she could pick up anything, Gaea's pencil stopped writing.

"Wait, don't move, I sense movement in the temple." Gaea murmured, her hands reaching for her goggles. She slid them over her eyes and slipped her hands into the pocket of her lab coat. She spun her chair backwards, until she was next to Clove. Clove notched her bow and aimed it at the doors, her eyes narrowing. Gaea calmly watched the door, her eyes serious for once.

The door creaked opened, revealing the Guardians and Pitch Black.

**Author note- Thank you for reading! Please review, it makes a smile on my face appear. **

**Please do the poll on my profile! It would mean a lot and may change the story a bit.**


	7. Oaths

Gaea watched as they, they being the Guardians and Pitch, group in front of her, her eyes narrowed and cautious. The last time they were here, it was because they were concern about the amount of deaths in nature. Bah, she knew what she was doing, she knew that she had to limit species.

"Gaea, Mother Nature is spiraling out of control." Tooth Fairy said, her wings glittering in the light as Gaea admired them. They were beautiful, a true beauty. Gaea did have wings, wings she created herself that was made out of grass and sticks. She couldn't quite fly, but hover only a couple feet above the ground. Gaea told herself mentally to remember to work on the wings.

"She made the plants overgrowth and is creating a revolution." Pitch added. "She recruited many spirits. We need your help to stop her." Gaea noticed Clove didn't put away her bow. She signed and snapped her fingers, assuring Clove silently that it was okay to let her guard down.

"Well, I don't know what I could do," Gaea admitted, spinning back to her desk and sketching a few more ideas. "She is my little twin after all. Do you expect me to fight my little sibling?" the air stiffened as Gaea started to write notes furiously. "Do you wish for me to destroy her? To beat the girl I worked to save? The one I shielded from the harsh reality of the world?" her pencil then snapped. She heard the sound of North stepping up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have a choice. It's either her or the world." he said gently. "You knew this day was coming." Gaea sighed as she turned to face them. Clove was nervously moving, her lower horse half pawing the ground. Sandman was looking around, touching crane which fluttered when touched. Pitch was watching the scene with a hint of boredom. But Gaea noticed something lurking behind his eyes. A quench for thirst, eagerness to strike. A pair of snake eyes. Yes, that was what she was looking at, the eyes of a snake.

"I do have a choice. You cannot make me do anything, no matter how powerful and how much authority you have over other spirits." She murmured.

"So then you won't be helping us." Pitch said curtly, looking at the little sprouts that were ready to be sent to her twin. Gaea smiled.

"I never said that." she replied, turning back to them and getting up from her chair. "I will support you, but as for Mother Nature's weakness, you'll have to find it yourself. I'm not a library." she then slipped off her goggles, twirling them with her fingers. "But, hurt her and I will personally eliminate you all." Gaea then noticed something strange.

"Where is Bunnymund and Jack Frost? I can't hear any mindless bickering." she asked, her eyes betraying worry. She didn't quite care for them personally, but she was told to watch Jack carefully by Manny. Did he know what was going to happen? Even if it wouldn't happen till a thousand years passed? She looked quizzically at the window, cursing that it wasn't night.

"Jack...Jack is gone." Tooth muttered, drooping a bit. Gaea stared at Pitch, noticing a smirk playing on his lips.

"A deal is a deal, is it wrong for them to hold their end of the deal?" he asked, grinning openly. North suddenly looked a hundred years old. Sandman was no longer staring and touching her room, but solemnly staring at the ground. His head snapped up as dream sand formed into a form of a rabbit.

As if right on cue, the pooka jumped out of a gaping hole that was in a corner of the room. Clove stared at the pooka in dismay and anger.

"You!"

* * *

_Jack couldn't handle it. He didn't remember how he got there, or why he was there. He hated the man in black, hated the girl that destroyed village, hated the moon that was always hidden by storm clouds. He just wanted to run away. _

_Was he facing a reality? Or was it a nightmare? But, if it was a nightmare, then he would have woken up. Was he just going through an infinite loop of nightmares? _

_He felt like he was going insane, like any second he could snap._

_He stood up from the icy floor to glance at the moon again before he left. The moon was covered again, a dark cloud blocking it. He sighed as he walked away from the icy lake. It was quiet, no __attack or taunt, just silence. He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed towards a nearby village. He stopped when he read the sign. To make sure he wasn't insane, he reread it. _

_It was the exact same village he had seen get destroyed only a day ago. Or was it a day ago? There wasn't any way to track time. the village was bustling, lights dimly showing the way as men carried bundles of logs, as if it was their lifeline. He stopped in front of a man who was sitting down on a chair outside a rickety old house._

_"Excuse me, but where am I?" Jack asked politely, his staff supporting his weight. The man didn't respond. Because he looked old, Jack assumed he lost his hearing. He walked away and tried a woman, a young one this time. _

_"Excuse me, I don't remember my home. Where am I?" he asked loudly. The woman didn't look up from the food that had fallen from her basket. She then stood and walked right through him._

_Right **through** him. _

_He felt like he was zapped. Something hurt him, but as people walked through him, it seemed impossible for him to be hurt. So, what hit him? _

_A trickle of black sand was spotted from a corner of his eye. He turned and the black sand grew, until it blocked his view from the village. He screamed for help but no one seemed to hear him. He felt his eyes close on their own free will as he blacked out from lack of breath._

* * *

Mother Nature watched as Jinx and Chesire returned, their heads bowed in respect. She was sitting on her wooden throne that was entwined with vines, her feet bare despite the cold. She narrowed her eyes as she observed them. They were covered with bruises, a hoof print visible on Jinx's forehead.

"Well? Are the three other Guardians gone?" she asked coldly, her chin resting on her right hand while her left picked up a gold goblet full of wine. The twins visibly gulped.

"Ah, well no..." Jinx admitted. "You see,"

"Pitch interrupted by unleashing Nightmares on us." Chesire finished. "We couldn't do anything, what with it being three against two."

"Idiot!" Mother Nature snapped, her wine soaring towards them, hitting Chesire full on. Jinx snorted before being silent again. "Do you wish for me to break my promise?" the twins flinched. "I am the only one powerful enough to make sure you two won't get separated. Do you wish for that to change?"

"You promised." Jinx croaked. "You can't break promises." Mother laughed.

"Oh, can't I? If you don't want to find out, I suggest you start looking for the meddlesome Guardians." she said sweetly. The twins stumbled out the door, muttering.

Mother watched where she had spilled her wine. With a wave of her hand, she cleaned it up and stood from her throne.

Suddenly a headache erupted as she winced and held her head with her right hand. She gingerly massaged it as the pounding headache got worse and worse. She screamed from pain, the ground shaking in response to her. The earthquake got stronger as Mother Nature fell to her knees.

And then, silence. Absolute silence with only Mother Nature's heavy breathing. She turned to see the moon, bright and not a cloud in the sky. She hissed as she shakily got to her feet.

The moon sent her a message.

_**Back down**_.

Mother smirked. "Back down, Manny? Oh no, I'm just getting started."


	8. A Lose-Lose Situation

Clove stared at the pooka in disbelief, suprised he dared to show his face. This bunny had created so many holes, it was hard enough to plant trees. But to have them slide away into holes? That was unforgivable.

"You!" she growled, clutching her bow. "You can't be serious to show your face-" Gaea raised a hand, suddenly looking like how old she would be without her immortal characteristic.

"Stand down, Clove." she murmured, keeping her eyes on the guests. Clove stared at her with barely contained anger.

"But M'lady-" she started to say but Gaea's eyes darkened.

"Stand. _Down_. "

Clove reluctantly held her tongue, shooting Bunnymund nasty looks. He seemed confused at to why she was so angry.

Figures.

Pitch cleared his throat. "So Gaea, as we absolutely have no idea what to do," Clove shuddered. Pitch had a nasty glint in his eyes, as if he did have a way to defeat Mother Nature. "do you perhaps have an idea?" Gaea sighed, sitting back in her chair, tapping a pencil along the armrest.

"I have already told you, if you listened." she snapped. "I will not betray my sister's secret, especially to someone like you." North glanced at Pitch before looking at Gaea straight in the eye.

"You don't have to tell us her weakness, but tell us where to find it." North asked softly. Clove thought he sounded like a father and probably was to Jack. She had heard of their father-son bonding, making toys together and playing around.

Gaea sighed, again. She spun her chair towards a tree, pressing her hand softly onto the bark. She murmured a few words in ancient Greek and the tree glowed a slight green glow. A girl fell from the trunk, her skin tinged with green. She looked up with dark, wary, brown eyes and her hair, a soft green with branchs sticking out, was in a limp ponytail.

"She will show you the birthplace of Mother Nature and myself. There, you will find the key." Gaea announced, petting the tree spirit who chattered like a squrriel. Clove responded back in chirps and squeaks. The dryard pointed to each Guardians and Pitch, her eyebrows drawn in the middle. Clove nodded which satisfied the spirit.

"Er, led the way." Bunnymund muttered. The spirit bounced to the front, leading the group away from the room. Clove nervously looked at Gaea who was, as usual, sketching on a notepad. Muttering something about wings, apparently.

"M'lady, was it wise to tell them where you were...created?" The scratching of the pencil paused. "You could be destroyed as well, can you not?"

"It does not matter what happens to me. The world once hung in balance, my sister creating life in nature and I destroying it. But things have changed, Clove. If she is to be destroyed, I must follow. There cannot be destruction in nature without life, and it is the same the other way around."

Clove couldn't believe her ears. If they defeated Mother, Gaea would have to die. But if they didn't, Mother would destroy millions.

No matter how she looked at it, it was a lose-lose situation.

* * *

Hallow reluctantly turned the key, a low and dark tune greeting her. Cupid was right behind her, nervous and twitching his wings as if he wanted to fly away.

"What is that music?" he asked, as if desperate to distract himself. Hallow smiled softly.

"Halloween must be closer then I thought. This is the annual song performed by the Pumpkin king and the village. Come, let me show you." She then entered, breathing in deeply the scent of the deceased and death. To others, it would seem disgusting. But to her, it smelled like home. She heard Cupid gagging and giggled to herself.

"_Boys and girl of every age, won't you like to see something strange_?" a ghostly wail rose in the air. Hallow trudged carefully on the dead grass, being cautious of the prickly and poisonous plants that lurked. Gravestones were able to be seen, some jagged as if ages old and others seeming to be fresh and new. Lights in the distance twinkled behind the holes of a jack-o-lantern. "_Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween." _Hallow smiled to herself. It wasn't often she had the chance to see the Pumpkin King live during Halloween. She always had to keep a close eye on monsters like Boogey and vampires.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream at the dead of night." _Hallow began to sing along. She gently lifted up the flower of the shrieking ivy, brushing her fingertips onto the petals. " _Everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors die of fright_."

Hallow was now entering the village, listening to the end of the song as Jack, disguised as a scarecrow, lit himself on fire, twirling. Monsters gasped as Hallow laughed.

Jack then leaped into a fountain and rose, grinning his skeleton grin. Cupid was nervously hovering in a distance from the crowd.

"Ah, Hallow!" Jack's voice rose from the crowds applause. "What a warm suprise! You hardly stray from your palace unless something dire happened." Hallow smiled as she reached the fountain Jack was standing on.

"Lovely performance, Jack." she shook his skeleton hands, slightly wincing at how cold it was. "But my...'friend' Cupid here wants to know where they are." Jack's expression dimmed slightly.

"Hallow, even to you, I cannot open those gates. The last time..." Jack paused. "The last time we were almost banished."

"But!" Cupid piped. "It won't attack the children this time. This time, the will only fight against immortal beings." Jack stared into Hallow's large eyes and sighed.

"Oh, I can't say no to the girl who rules Halloween town. But, heed my words." he started to walk off. "You best be careful when dealing with the Guardians. They won't let it slide this time Hallow. Not like last time, when Manny had your back."

Hallow swallowed hard as she turned, now with the permission of Jack.

Hopefully she won't regret it like she did back when she was Pitch's apprentice.

* * *

Pitch smirked. Everything was going directly has he planned. But he wasn't sure if he convinced Gaea. He was worried she would have spoken up but remained silent on the matter.

He watched as the Guardians trudged up hills. Or at least North and Sandman. Tooth was flying, Pitch was riding a nightmare and Bunnymund went through a tunnel. North wanted to take the sleigh but there was a powerful force field that attacked anything that flew higher then a couple yards. Which was way Tooth was hovering awkwardly only a few feet. The tree spirit was swinging from nearby tree branches, chirping and squeaking happily as she flew through the leaves.

"So, where is the birthplace of those two?" Pitch asked. He tried to sound as if he was merely curious but actually, he wanted to know in case Gaea tried to stop his plans.

"It is only a few miles away. Don't think we would tell you the exact location, Pitch. In fact, the tree spirit seems to have want us to cover our eyes." It was then Pitch noticed that the tree spirit had leaped in front of them, chirping at them while covering her eyes. She looked between her fingers to see if they understood.

Pitch reluctantly covered his eyes, but opened them a crack. He saw the tree spirit kneeling, squeaking in that annoying language of hers as the ground rumbled.

Suddenly they were shot in the air, a large tree growing underneath their feet. They shouted and screamed as they were propelled towards the sky, Pitch's Nightmare disintegrating from force.

Pitch coaxed the nightmare sand to turn back into a nightmare pegasus, a strong one able to withstand a blow while Sandman did the same with his dreamsand. While Pitch only slowed down himself, Sandman created another pegasus for North to ride while Tooth used her wings to slow down her fall.

Pitch looked around. They were in the middle of a garden, large pillars that were cracked formed a circle around them. Between them were statues of archers, their bows notched and aiming towards the middle. A larger statue of a woman can be seen in the middle, stone flowers and vines at her bare feet. Her hands were outstretched slightly towards the sun, as if wishing to hug it. She was dressed in what looked like a tunic over a skirt and on her head was a crown of grass.

But something was familiar about this statue. The posture, the almost immediate demand for respect, the soft yet firm look on her face.

"This is Mother Nature, right?" Tooth asked. "Was this where she...died?"

"Yup." a voice behind them made them turn. The voice belonged to Bunnymund who was walking from behind a pillar. "What took you so long?"

"That blasted tree spirit took a while to show us the way." Pitch grumbled. Bunnymund laughed when he was told of their travel.

"My tunnel probably sounded about good then eh mate?" he playfully elbowed North. North turned green from the thought of the tunnel, which seemingly amused the Guardians.

Pitch walked around the statue, watching it closely. He thought he felt sparks. Cautiously, he tried to touch the statue of Mother Nature, his hand shaking slightly.

ZAP!

He was propelled backwards at least three feet, landing hard into the pillar.

"A force field. Something powerful must be connected with the statue if a force field is this strong." Bunnymund murmured. "Gaea must have concocted this force field. She was mighty protective of her little twin."

"Oh I see." Pitch said, getting up. He was fuming and franticly scheming a new plan. Gaea must have known what he was up to, putting up a force field.

This means he would have to do something drastic.


	9. Doppelganger

Jack opened his eyes, his vision a bit woozy and he realized his breathing was hard and loud, as if he hasn't been breathing. He was once again in Pitch's lair. Though, if it was just smoke or mirrors or the real thing, he couldn't tell.

He touched the stone floor, stared at the swinging cages and looked at the dark and empty halls. This sure felt real...but how could he be sure?

He suddenly noticed that it was empty. Like, _really_ empty. He didn't really notice it before, but henow realized that there were no Nightmares in sight. Maybe that was why he was drowning in black sand. But, what happened?

As he shakily stood up, he noticed a shadow shift ever so slightly in a cage. The shadow seemed to be a bit small, but large enough to be cramped. He cautiously picked up his staff. And while his staff no longer controlled snow or wind, he assumed that it would hurt a lot to be hit in the head by it.

He walked under the cages, occasionally looking back just in case of a sneak attack. Finally, he was under the cage he was sure the shadow was in. He was then able to hear faint cries and sniffles that was coming from the shadow.

"H-hello?" he called nervously. The shadow figure froze, her tears ceasing immediately. "Whose there?"

"Who...who goes there?" the shadow figure had a female voice that sounded like she was around twenty. Jack instantly remembered that voice, the voice once filled with coldness and hatred, now reduce to weak whispers.

"Aren't you...you are-"

* * *

Mother Nature smiled, her cruel eyes gazing at the flower that projected the image of Jack Frost meeting the person in the cage. So, he finally found out, eh? Then she better make this quick.

She stood and disappeared into the mud, traveling fast to meet her 'sister'. She had to get rid of her fast, as she was her only liability.

She appeared at the gates of the temple, slightly surprised, if not shocked. Gaea must have put spells around the temple to make sure Mother Nature wouldn't visit. Quite a shame.

Mother would have loved to have Gaea on her side. It would have ensued victory from the start. But, she would have to make do with tearing down her temple. With a smirk, she pressed her hand on the temple wall, muttering incantations that allowed vines to seep through the stone walls and cause chaos. She heard muffled screams and the desperate pounding of hooves as centaurs and fauns was almost deafening. Wolves howled, sounding the alarm of intruders which then she made a hasty retreat.

She smiled as she heard a desperate voice cry out, "M'lady!M'lady!" and assumed Gaea was now disposed off, for the time being, that is.

Hopefully, Mother Nature would have won before Gaea had a chance to retaliate.

* * *

Hallow felt empty. She had shown Cupid how to control the monsters and let him take them away, the worst of the worst beasts about to be unleashed to the real world.

She glumly sat down on a rock and looked at the moon.

"Was what I did a mistake, Manny?" she wondered. "Was it worth it? Was everything bad happening to me payback from what I almost did when I was still alive? Why did you choose me to be a spirit? Why couldn't you let me die in peace!" the last part came in a scream. "I don't want to be a spirit, to forever haunt the real world. I don't want to be immortal, to be the girl everyone avoids."

She put her head in her hands, a tear sliding from her face. "I wish I could take it back."

"Shedding tears won't help, dear Marget." She stiffened. Only one knew her human name. Hallow's head lifted up to see Jack Skellington standing over her, a smile on his skull face. He sat down next to her, studying her.

"Tell me, what do you wish you could take back?" he asked, curious. Hallow let out a bark of a laugh as she wiped her tears.

"The night I destroyed a village." she said, a little worried on what Jack would think of her. "There was a funeral happening, and I hated it. When I died, I was only shoved into a grave, that's it. I was so angry, so angry someone who was my age, or younger, got such a loving family, such a lovely funeral, guess I snapped."

"Then, when I really was alive, there was this time when I was teased multiple times. I couldn't handle it, I didn't have a way to hide my hurt. I was trapped, cornered like a mouse as the other kids threw rocks at me and called me a witch. Something in me seemed to find this funny."

She closed her eyes, almost forgetting that Jack was there. "I later learned that it was insanity, driven mad from the bullies. I couldn't stop laughing, it had just seemed so funny that it made the other kids step back. They were now more frightened that it was then they tricked me into helping them on a roof of a building. Pushing me off was their final victory against me."

She noticed Jack didn't say anything at all while she told him. She opened her eyes to see Jack gazing at the moon.

"Marget, why do you think you were chosen to represent the holiday Halloween?" he asked thoughtfully, his skeleton hand brushing against the ground. Hallow blinked.

"Probably because it is a dark holiday." she grumbled. Jack looked at her.

"Is it really? The children seem to like it. Free candy, getting together to watch these so called horror movies, and," he plucked a shrieking daisy and studied it. "to be someone completely new."

"What?" Hallow asked, not yet grasping what he was getting at. Jack grinned his wide grin as he stood from the rock.

"You going insane, killing people and destroying villages, that is all in the past. Currently, I see a girl with a soft heart and a girl willing to fight for the good." he held out the daisy to her. "The only thing stopping you is yourself." Hallow smiled softly as she took the daisy, pocketing it carefully inside her cloak. He was right, she couldn't throw a pity party for her while the world was in danger. She stood, broom in hand and looked at Jack, all serious now.

"Thank you, Jack Skellington. But, call me by my human name and I will personally make sure you will go up in flames, not just a trick." she warned. Jack smiled, clearly confident she wouldn't try to hurt him as he waved goodbye.

_I think I know where Jack Frost would be. If I remember correctly where Pitch Black lived, I should be good. _Hallow thought to herself.

She only hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Gaea carefully watched the Guardians trying to find the hidden that would reveal their, their being Mother Nature and Gaea, place of birth in hopes of defeating Mother Nature through a crystal ball she invented. They were bickering on which ride would have been bumpier, the tree spirit's way or Easter's tunnel. She then caught sight of a statue of Mother Nature as she wrote some notes on how to find a better way to transport people next time.

Mother Nature...something was off about her. The Mother Nature she knew was caring and motherly to all life forms, including those who pollute the land. She didn't believe in physical violence but wasn't afraid to spit out harsh words. So, what changed?

It suddenly dawned on Gaea as she watched the Guardians approach the statue. It was Pitch, this was Pitch's master plan. He planned this the whole time he was gathering strength.

She spun her chair quickly to the desk, scrambling through papers and pencils in boxes, looking for the lever. She invented a powerful shield should her sister or herself be in danger of dying. Gaea finally found it, a bright green lever with a post-it note stuck on the base. She ripped off the post-it note which read: Do not use unless in emergencies before pulling it.

The lever hasn't been in use for quite some time which made it hard to pull. Pitch was closing on the statue and Gaea grunted in desperation.

_Click._

The shield was activated at exactly a second before Pitch had reached it. She wiped away some droplets of sweat and watched Pitch get sent soaring from touching the invisible force field. She sighed in relief as she leaned back in her chair.

A wolf howled frantically, followed by the desperate clopping of hooves. The ground rumbled and vines came to life, twirling and soaring in deadly points towards Gaea. She dodged one and winced as another scraped her shoulder. She muttered a few curses in Greek before retaliating, touching the vines from behind the pointy end and killed them, draining them of life. They flopped to the floor, withered and dried. She heard the whoosh of rocks tumbling down. But she couldn't tell where they would fall.

One hit her hard in the head. She fell, her goggles skidding far from her grasp. She breathed hard, her vision swirling as Clove pounded on the door which was now blocked by rocks from the crumbling ceiling. Clove was screaming for Gaea to answer but Gaea couldn't speak. Her throat felt like she swallowed a large rock and she could only gasp weakly for air. A cackle resounded from outside, a voice she knew all too well.

Pitch.

She watched as Nightmares surrounded her, eyes glowing and neighing threats. She tried to get up but failed, the impact of the rock more serious then she thought. They blended together, swallowing her. She felt a portal open underneath her as a shadowy figure approached her.

"Goodbye, myself." The figure smirked. Gaea froze, her eyes wide. The figure was Gaea herself, a perfect image.

A Nightmare meant to replace her. Gaea growled as she was being sucked in.

"You won't get away with this." Gaea snarled weakly. Her doppelganger sighed mockingly, her own eyes piercing.

"Oh I do hate such a clique saying. But I must say," 'Gaea' laughed. " it seems I already have." And with that, Gaea was completely enveloped by shadows and disappeared.


End file.
